Maybe I had said, something that was wrong
by landfill heart
Summary: Dominique est une amoureuse des moldus. Elle a 25 ans, et travaille au sein du ministère anglais. Mais quand, dans la même soirée, deux évènements viennent changer sa vie, Dominique ne sait plus où elle en est. Sa vie va être changée à jamais, pour le meilleur, mais aussi pour le pire.


Bonjour bonsoir à tous ! Encore une nouvelle fanfiction, cette fois sur Dominique Weasley, que je trouve particulièrement géniale. Je ferais bientôt un tumblr qui fera un gros récapitulatif de tout les personnages. (parce qu'il y en a BEAUCOUP.) Je ne sais pas si ce sera très long, je n'ai aucunes idées de la fin de cette fanfiction puisque... Non, vous verrez. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, j'éditerais ce post pour vous prévenir de l'avancer du TUMBLR.

_**Fanfiction:**__ Harry Potter_

_**Ship:**__ très nombreux: RW/SM AP/AL LW/OC MW/OC VW/TL LW/OC DW/LS DW/OC._

_**Rating:**__ T, M par sécurité. _

_**Disclamer:**__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la deesse Rowling, sauf les OC._

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN.**

**Holy Holy.**

Arthur savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir de préférences entre ses petits-enfants. Il se l'était promis quand Victoire est arrivée la première. Sa blonde et ravissante petite fille avait tout de sa mère sauf ses yeux. Elle avait hérité de la couleur merveilleusement changeante de Bill. Un mélange de vert et d'ambre qui rendait sa petite fille parfaite. Victoire était la plus belle, c'était indéniable. Surtout avec le temps, quand les rondeurs de l'enfance laissèrent place à une fine et élancée demoiselle, qui prit les gènes velanes de sa mère en grand nombre.

L'année suivante vint Molly II. Ses cheveux tiraient sur le auburn, toujours pas de vrai Weasley comme tout le monde le dit. Particulièrement douée, c'était la tête pensante de la famille, et tout le monde adorait les quelques tâches de rousseurs qui constellaient son visage.

Dominique se joint à eux un an après, ainsi que Lucy. Les deux furent inséparables, et au grand regret d'Arthur, il n'y avait toujours pas de garçon dans la famille. Mais 24 mois et 3 jours après Lucy, James Potter, le premier fils de son unique fille pointa le bout de son nez. Il était le parfait mélange des deux sorciers, bruns aux yeux marrons, et avait bien décidé de prendre la suite de son grand-père defunt. L'arrivé des jumeaux quelques mois après les emplis de joie. Frederic II et Roxanne les avaient rejoints. George ne voulait pas remplacer son frère, juste lui montrer qu'il ne l'oubliait pas. Les deux enfants étaient typés, mais magnifique. Fred et James furent les fauteurs de troubles de l'école. Roxanne était plus calme, bien que souvent dans les pattes des deux garçons.

Louis fut le seul garçon de Bill. Blond comme un prince, il était destiné à une carrière dans le Magenmagot. Il était particulièrement proche d'Hermione. Puis vient Rose et Albus. Rose était unique en son genre. Ses cheveux avaient une teinte de miel. Un vrai mélange d'Hermione et Ron, mais possédait exactement les mêmes yeux que sa mère. Quant à Albus, c'était la copie conforme d'Harry, sans cicatrice.

Les deux derniers vinrent deux ans après, Lily et Hugo. Après tant d'attente, nous avions enfin nos vrais roux Weasley. Lily avait une couleur de cheveux encore plus flamboyante que celle de Ginny et des yeux magnifiques. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa grand-mère dont elle avait hérité le nom. Quand à Hugo, c'était une copie conforme de Ron. Chacun des enfants d'Arthur étaient fiers de leurs propres enfants.

Et dès qu'Arthur commençait à faire son testament, il ne savait comment tout départager. Il n'osait pas coucher par papier ses pensées. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie de tout recommencer si jamais Charlie avait décidé lui aussi de passer par l'étape procréation… Les images de ses petits-enfants passaient dans sa tête, Dominique s'imposait dans son esprit, comme souvent. Autant Molly était folle amoureuse de Louis, le dernier de Bill, Arthur avait une nette préférence pour Dommie, l'amoureuse des Moldus. Elle en savait bien plus que lui puisqu'elle travaillait au sein du ministère Moldu. Il était totalement fière de sa petite fille, maintenant âgée de 25 ans. Durant 3 ans, elle avait travaillé dans son service avant de définitivement prendre part à la ville moldue. Elle et Lucy vivaient ensemble dans le cœur du Londres Moldu, et Dominique connaissait mieux Oxford Street que le chemin de traverse.

« Grand pa', les cookies sont prets et les garçons viennent de finir leur match, tu devrais venir avant de ne rien avoir à manger ! »

Lily sortit aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée. Elle avait tout juste 18 ans, et voulait devenir Médicomage. Vraie tornade, son esprit et ses mains étaient en parfaite harmonie, et elle était une perle selon son directeur de section. Le grand père roux avait de quoi être fier : Victoire était secrétaire du directeur de la coopération internationale magique, Louis occupait un poste important au Magenmagot, Molly II continuait sa carrière comme semi langue-de-plomb en attendant d'avoir plus d'expérience, Lucy était journaliste pour la Gazette du sorcier, Fred et James reprenaient la boutique Weasley, changé en Weasley&Potter, Roxanne avait ouvert une boutique de vêtements concurrençant la fille de Mme Guipire. Rose avait choisi la même voie que son oncle Bill, briseuse de sortilège et Albus renforçait ses connaissances en sortilèges afin de devenir professeur de cette discipline à Poudlard. Quand à Hugo, amoureux de Dragons depuis l'enfance, voulait s'occuper de ceux de Gringotts. Tous différents, mais passionnés. Arthur se levait afin de rejoindre sa famille en toussant quelque fois. Il frappait doucement sa poitrine et posait ses lunettes sur son nez. Encore une belle journée, il s'occuperait de son testament plus tard.

* * *

Dominique était heureuse. Tout simplement. Elle avait beaucoup souffert, adolescente, de l'étiquette qui lui collait à la peau, comme quoi elle était « la sœur de Victoire Weasley » ou « La fille du frère du meilleur ami du survivant. » Elle avait voulu être différente. Mais le choipeau l'envoyait à Griffondor, Lucy était sa meilleure amie et elle tombait amoureuse de Lysander. Elle n'étonnait personne. Sauf quand à son choix de métier. C'était SA différence. Elle n'était plus Dommie la sœur de Vic, mais Domi, l'amoureuse des moldus. Une copie féminine d'Arthur Weasley. Des trois choses qui faisaient d'elle une fille prévisible, elle perdu l'une d'elles en chemin. Les routes de Lysander et de Dominique s'étaient séparées. Il était parti aux USA et le couple mit fin à une romance de 3 ans. Trop de discordes, tout avait changé entre les deux jeunes gens.

Domi ferma le dernier dossier de la pile avant de tasser le tout dans une grande armoire grise aux portes capricieuses. Elle devait se rendre au Terrier avec Lucy, mais elle avait encore un tour à faire dans son appartement. Elle serait tenté de se transplaner afin de gagner du temps mais elle n'aimait pas être deux personnes différentes : La sorcière et la pseudo-moldue ensuite. C'était assez complexe ainsi. Elle prit son perfecto noir et son sac avant de fermer la porte du bureau à clé. Une fois fait, elle suivi le chemin de la sortie. Elle fit un signe de main à Caroline, la chargée d'accueil. Habituellement, elles discutaient un peu, mais un homme lui parlait. Elle ne s'attarda pas avant d'entendre la femme l'appeler. Elle lui montra le jeune homme du doigt.

« Il dit te connaître, Dominique. »

Le garçon se retourna et le cœur de Dom fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était Lysander Scamander. Il lui lança un sourire plein d'assurance, si bien que la demoiselle se demanda si elle avait bien le même homme qu'il y a huit ans sous les yeux. Un silence radio qu'elle avait entretenu.

« Ravi de te retrouver Dom. »

Elle restait bouche bée, sans pouvoir bouger. Scotchée était le mot. Lysander remercia Caroline d'un signe de tête et s'avança vers la blonde avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Dominique le serra doucement contre elle, évitant de sentir son parfum, fuyant son regard quand il se sépara d'elle. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de lui proposer son bras.

« On va faire un tour ? »

Dominique, trop étonnée pour refuser, accepta et s'accrocha au garçon en sortant du bureau. Ils marchèrent quelques instants, avant que Lysander s'arrête brusquement et plonge son regard dans celui de Dominique. Ce que la jeune femme voulait absolument éviter arriva. Elle ne pouvait resister aux yeux du garçon, aussi sombre que ceux de son père.

« Arrêtes ça, Lysander. »

Sa voix tremblait depuis qu'il avait prit les mains de la blonde dans les siennes. Elle se detestait parce qu'elle était passé à autre chose depuis le temps. Elle était sorti avec quelques moldus bien mieux que Lysander, et sa timidité maladive en public. Tout cela semblait s'être évaporé et il était à présent dans la rue le même Sander que lors de leur moment tous les deux, où il se montrait taquin et joueur.

« Tu m'as manqué, Domi. Plus que mon frère et mes parents réunis. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. » Il la regarda dans les yeux avant de se reculer et lâcher ses mains par la même occasion. « Regardes toi, tu es devenue magnifique, Dom ! Alors, où allons-nous ? Je ne connais pas le Londres moldu. »

C'est à ce moment que Dominique se souvint du rendez-vous au terrier. Elle se frappa mentalement et regarda Lysander avec regret :

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai un rendez-vous au terrier. Je dois aller me préparer.

-Je peux te raccompagner ? »

La blonde se demandait sérieusement comment elle allait pouvoir se débarrasser de son ex. Elle était passée à autre choses, contrairement au garçon, de toute évidence ! Dom hocha la tête et ils se cachèrent afin de se transplaner devant la porte de l'appartement. Dominique usa de sa baguette et d'une clé minuscule afin d'ouvrir la porte. Elle fit rentrer son ex compagnon.

« Lucy, je suis rentrée !

-C'est pas trop tôt Dom', je suis déjà prête et… »

Sa cousine, brune au possible, attachait sa boucle d'oreille gauche avant de se figer à la vue du garçon.

« Bonsoir Lucy. Comment vas-tu ? »

Cette dernière sourit avant de faire un signe de main à Lysander. Elle l'invita à s'assoir et lui proposa du thé pendant que Dominique s'échappait pour se changer.

« De retour de New-York ? Comment était la grosse pomme ? »

Lucy servit une tasse de thé au garçon et s'installa en face lui. Elle était particulièrement triste de voir le couple se séparer. Elle connaissait les jumeaux depuis son enfance, même si James les voyaient plus souvent et avait appris à connaître Lysander. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Luna, sa mère, mais était la copie conforme de son père. Un homme aux cheveux sombre et aux yeux presque noirs. Il avait un côté mystérieux et ne parlait pas beaucoup, enfant. Aujourd'hui, il semblait plein d'assurance.

« C'était très sympa. L'avenue des mystères est plus intéressante que le chemin de traverse. Et le travail ne manque pas dans cette ville, Salem a tellement de problèmes ! Poudlard est un long fleuve tranquille à côté.

-Ah oui ? » Lucy se fichait un peu de comment allait Salem, elle n'aimait pas cette école, qui était sélective, contrairement à Blackwood, qui ouvrait ses portes à chaque sorcier. « Et tu as fait de belles rencontres ? »

Lucy tenta d'une manière subtile (selon elle) de découvrir si Lysander s'était trouvé quelqu'un durant ces 8 années de silence. Dominique n'a pas trop souffert de cette distance, elle évitait simplement de parler du garçon au risque de passer dix minutes sans parler, les yeux dans le vague. Lucy la voyait ensuite mélancolique, et elle finissait souvent dans sa chambre, la musique à fond. Et depuis le temps, la blonde n'avait pas eu de relations sérieuses.

« Quelques bons amis. Mais j'ai horreur de leurs accents ! Celui des français est plus charmant. »

Il ria doucement avant de boire une gorgée de thé. Lucy passa ses mains dans ses poches de jean frappant du pied en rythme avec un sourire. Dominique sortit de la salle de bain, habillée d'un jean et d'un top aux motifs astèque ainsi qu'un gilet en laine gris. Elle attrapa ses bottines et les enfila, sous l'œil attentif du garçon. Lucy debarrassa la tasse et proposa :

« Lysander, tu ne voudrais pas venir avec nous au Terrier ? Grand ma' sera ravie de te voir, je ne parle pas d'Harry ! »

Domi, en train de lasser ses chaussures, tourna la tête vers sa cousine et la fusilla des yeux. Lucy envoya un clin d'œil à la blonde et Lysander accepta. Dominique venait d'entrer dans son propre enfer. Lysander et elle, c'était fini, pourquoi personne à part elle ne le comprenait ! C'est alors que Dominique se releva et regarda les deux jeunes gens.

« Lysander, je dois cependant te dire que cela sera en toute amitié. Mon copain risque de ne pas apprécié. »

Lucy comme Lysander se regardèrent et restaient bouche bée. Dominique prit son sac et avait juste envie de vomir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Elle voulait juste se débarrasser du garçon, mais même cela ne marcha pas. Ils partirent en un pop après avoir fermé la porte.

* * *

Le terrier était en pleine effervescence. Un couvert de plus, ou de moins n'allait pas changer grand-chose. Victoire et Teddy, mariés, regardaient la télévision sur le canapé des Weasley. Cadeau de Domi à son grand père, c'était l'attraction inrratable quand tout le monde se retrouvait. Rose et Scorpius, inséparables depuis la 6ème année de Poudlard, venaient d'annoncer leurs fiançailles. Louis avait accompagné sa copine à un diner d'affaire, il était donc absent. Sinon, tout le monde était à l'appel : James et Fred, inséparables, Roxanne et son petit ami, joueur internationnal de Quidditch, Molly et la petite Callie qu'elle gardait, Callie est la fille de la fille de la sœur d'Audrey, sa mère. En résumé, elle gardait une enfant de la famille. Albus et Alice Longdubat, amoureux depuis presque toujours. Ils avaient trois ans d'écart, mais était fou l'un de l'autre. Lily la tornade aidait sa grand-mère à finir le repas, tout en essayant de ne pas briser d'assiettes avec sa maladresse habituelle. Dès qu'elle avait un scalpel dans les mains, tout allait bien, mais des objets du quotidien, rien ne restait dans ses mains. Quand à Hugo, il parlait avec sa mère et sa meilleure amie, Olivia Wood. Ron surveillait Rose et Scorpius, n'adhérant toujours pas à leur romance. Ginny s'approchait de Thomas, le copain de Roxanne et Harry tentait de refrener Fred et James dans leur idée. Percy et Audrey discutait avec Arthur, Bill et Fleur s'embrassaient (Dominique ne comprendrait jamais comment ses parents pouvaient encore passer autant de temps à s'échanger leur salive. Elle était étonné qu'ils n'aillent eu que trois enfants.) George et Angelina jouaient une partie d'échec contre Charlie. Enfin, George et Charlie jouaient, pendant qu'Angelina distrayait George sous le regard approbateur de Charlie.

Le terrier ressemblait à une maison de fou, comme la plupart du temps. Mais c'était chez Dominique, c'était sa vrai maison. Même le cottage aux coquillages ne la faisait pas autant rêver que cette maison familliale. L'ancienne chambre de Percy au rez-de-chaussée avait simplement agrandit la salle à manger. Une fois les deux cousines Weasleys et le fils Scamander arrivé, tout le monde se mit à table. Bill fronça les sourcils en voyant Lysander. Contrairement aux autres membres de la famille, il n'aimait pas l'enfant de Luna. Tout le monde s'installa, en parlant, riant, et Teddy se leva, aidant Victoire à se joindre à lui avant de frapper doucement sur son verre. La dernière fois que les deux amoureux avaient fait cela, c'était pour annoncer leurs fiançailles. Dominique prévoyait un enfant cette fois. Vic lui en avait parlé, elle rêvait d'avoir un bébé Lupin.

« Nous avons une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous annoncer. » Teddy posa sa main sur le poncho de Victoire et le remonta pour montrer un ventre proéminant. « Nous allons avoir une petite fille ! Elle s'appellera Ophélia. »

C'est alors qu'Arthur tomba au sol, suffoquant, les yeux révulsés.


End file.
